battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bracelety
|enemies = Ice Cube |color = BFDI/A: Pink/Magenta IDFB: Sky Blue |recc = dapoppy42 and hasbro33 |deaths = 3 (4 if you count Eraser's hallucination in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know) |first = Reveal Novum |last = Welcome Back |episode = Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (18 votes)}} Bracelety is a recommended character that debuted in Reveal Novum. Bracelety could have joined BFDIA in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, but placed last, due to only receiving 18 votes, which obviously wasn't enough to join, leaving Bracelety to be flung with the Sender Scoop Thrower to the Locker of Losers, along with all of the other characters who failed to join. Bracelety's IDFB redesign features a sky blue color and more two-dimensional look. Bracelety, along with the other TLC prisoners, have a chance to rejoin as of Welcome Back. Appearance Bracelety appears to be a silicone bracelet. Bracelety's body is sky blue, and Bracelety's shading is cyan. Changes BFDI 18 * Bracelety is purple. * Bracelety has a consistent shape. BFDI 19 * Bracelety is now magenta. * Bracelety has a rugged shape. * Bracelety is wearing what appears to be red shoes. * Bracelety is larger. BFDI 20 * Bracelety is holding a sign saying "GO ICE CUBE FTW!!!" * Bracelety is no longer wearing their "Shoes". BFDI 21 * Bracelety's sign now reads "GO ICE CUBE TO THE TLC". * Bracelety is magenta, and the inside is purple. * Bracelety has a thicker outline. BFDI 23 * Bracelety's sign now reads "Now that Icy's gone, who do i root for?" * Bracelety has thinner lines. BFDI 24 * Bracelety has thicker lines * Bracelety's right eye is longer. BFDIA * Bracelety loses their sign. * Bracelety has thicker lines. * Bracelety has a consistent shape. IDFB * Bracelety is now sky blue. * Bracelety is now more two-dimensional looking. * Bracelety has a more flat shape. * Bracelety is smaller. Relationships This section is a work in progress; due to Bracelety's minor character status, sections will be filled in when they appear on other characters' pages. Ice Cube Bracelety appears to idolize Ice Cube, as they held a sign in Gardening Hero saying "GO ICE CUBE FTW!!!" but in The Glistening, they voted her to the Tiny Loser Chamber holding a sign saying "GO ICE CUBE TO THE TLC". In Hurtful! and Insectophobe's Nightmare, they held a sign saying "Now that Icy's gone, who do I root for?", possibly meaning Bracelety regrets having voted Ice Cube into the TLC. Status: One Sided (Enemies on Ice Cube's side) Coverage Before Bracelety's debut in Reveal Novum, there was a similar looking character called Bracelet in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None. In Reveal Novum, Bracelety appeared for the first time as a recommended character, using Bracelet's body asset. In Rescission, Bracelety appeared with what appeared to be red shoes, was killed by the Emergency Button when Pencil pressed it's button. In Gardening Hero, Bracelety was seen holding a sign saying "GO Ice Cube FTW!!!" As part of the second crowd of gaspers. In The Glistening, Bracelety was one of the recommended characters in the line to vote for Ice Cube to be eliminated. This time, Bracelety held a sign saying "GO ICE CUBE TO THE TLC". In Hurtful!, Bracelety was seen once again, holding a saying "Now that Icy's gone, who do i root for?" Implying that Bracelety was wanting Ice Cube to win BFDI. Bracelety was once seen again in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 with a similar look as they had in Hurtful!, but with thicker lines and being slightly touched-up. Bracelety, along with the other recommended characters were later eaten by the Announcer's Bugs. In Return of the Hang Glider, Bracelety along with their other variants were seen on the crowd watching the final Cake at Stake. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Bracelety received 18 votes to compete in BFDIA, which was the lowest out of everyone else. Bracelety was seen in the background while Book and Lollipop were arguing about Book's initial disqualification. Bracelety along with the other non-joining characters were flung to the Tiny Loser Chamber. In Welcome Back, Bracelety makes a cameo in the Tiny Loser Chamber between Eggy, Taco, and Dora. In IDFB, Bracelety recieved a new look. Bracelety is currently able to be voted to join IDFB, as of Welcome Back. Trivia * Bracelety received the fewest votes to join BFDIA, eighteen, which was also the number of one of Bracelety's recommendation episodes. * In Gardening Hero, Bracelety's sign says "GO ICE CUBE FTW!!!" but in the next episode, the sign says "GO ICE CUBE TO THE TLC." After that, the sign reads "Now that Icy's gone, who do I root for?" * After Reveal Novum, Bracelety appeared in every single season 1 episode afterwards excluding Don't Pierce My Flesh. * The sign that Bracelety held in The Glistening may have been responsible for Ice Cube's elimination. ** This could have been changed by jacknjellify, however. * There is another recommended character named Ring that used Bracelety's body when Ring was recommended in Rescission. Gallery Bracelety .png|Bracelety's debut appearance in Reveal Novum. FirstBracelety.png TheHeckAreHerShoes?.png OhYeahIceCube.png Savage.png Part3.png Wowthisisalot.png bracelety icon.PNG|Bracelety's voting icon in IDFB 1. Bracelety yo.png|Bracelety's Old Body (Recreated) NewerBracelety.png|Bracelety's voting pose BraceletyWithShoes.png|Bracelety as part of the crowd in episode 19. Betrayal.jpg|Bracelety voting for Ice Cube in episode 21. BraceletyBugs.jpg|Bracelety being eaten by Bugs in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. Braceletey Body New Fanmade.png|Bracelety's asset in IDFB. Bracelety Body Above.png|Bracelety's Upside Down asset in IDFB. Bracelety.png Screenshot_20170804-150444.jpg|Bracelety in the Locker of Losers (circled in red) Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Non-Contestants Category:Locker of Losers